


Play With My Hair, Baby

by mmiles



Series: Goodnight, Darling [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASMR, Asmr hair play, Lance (Voltron) is Stressed, M/M, but keith is gay and here to help!, keith is in denial about him having a mullet, soft boys', surprise! this is a series now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: lance has had a stressful day today, but something goods comes out of it when keith uploads a stress relieving asmr video.





	Play With My Hair, Baby

lance has had a stressful day. he had to do three tests which he knows he failed at, someone spilt there orange juice all over his school shirt, and the teacher gave him a detention for something he didn't even do. 

lance sighed as he walked into his bedroom and got out of his school clothes and into something more comfortable. 

once he's done, the cuban boy climbs into bed and clicks the home button and looks at his notification. 

pewdiepie uploaded a video  
KeithTheASMRSamurai uploaded a video. 

lance instantly swiped right on the notification of keith's video and waited for the video to pop up. 

while it was loading, lance grabbed his earphone and plugged them in. 

when the video started playing, lance was greeted with keith's beautiful face and this time he was standing in front of a wig holder with a short brown wig on top with the back facing the camera. 

lance looked at the title and read: Stress Relieving Hair Play/Cut. 

that sounded perfect to lance write now as he made the video full screen and pressed play. 

"welcome back, i'm keith," keith familiar voice whispered and lance could feel all his stress slowly evaporating. 

the cuban had been watching the asmrist for about a week now to help him get to sleep or when he was stressed. 

"today we'll be doing some stress relieving hair play and maybe give this wig a new hair cut," keith smiled at the camera. 

he watched as the black haired boy looked off to the side and reached for something. he brought a hairbrush into view and tapped softly at the plastic bit. 

keith looked at the model before him and began brushing the short strands of hair, the sounds filling lance's ears as he relaxed more. 

"this is one of my favourite wigs to play with because i honestly love brown hair, especially on guys," keith winked at the camera causing lance to blush and subconsciously reach up and play with his own brown hair. 

keith then switched to a black comb and ran his finger down it, making a sound. 

he grabbed a piece of the wigs hair and brush through it with the comb. lance watched the comb slide easily through the strands, some bits falling down. 

keith grabbed another piece and repeated the same action. he scraped the comb against the scalp of the wig making a noise that made lance feel a tingle. 

'there it is,' lance thought as he smiled softly to himself, listening to the same scratching noise as before. 

keith placed the back down and looked back at the camera before moving to the left side. 

"now its time for a massage to help you," keith brushed his hand against the camera in a sensual way. "relax even more." 

'baby, i'm already relaxed after listening to your voice,' lance thought and then blushed. 

what was wrong with him? 

keith smiled at the camera as he lifted his fingerless gloved hands and placed it on the wig holder. 

he started with running his fingers through the short strands and lance imagined it was his hair keith was playing with. 

the keith started to scratch at the scalp and the tingles came back. lance closed his eyes as he listened to the soothing scratching noises as keith ran his nails down the scalp of the wig holder. 

"relax, relax, relax," keith whispered into his ears as he scratched. 

lance was about ready to fall asleep until the scratching noises stopped. 

he opened his eyes and watched keith grabbed a pair of scissors. he opened and closed them, making a cutting noise. 

"i think it's time to give this guy a haircut," keith whispered in his right ear as he grinned, showing his straight white teeth. 

lance watched keith move back to the middle of the camera and look at the wig, running his hands through it, no doubt figuring out how he wants to cut it. 

keith grabbed a bit from the left side and clamped the hair between his index and middle finger before he slid them all the way down to the end, stopping at just a few inches. 

he grabbed the scissors and began cutting. 

the tingles were back and this honestly didn't surprise him, he's always loved the sound of hair being cut. 

keith cut a few more inches off before letting it fall and moved on the right side and doing the same thing. 

"alright, let's get rid of this mullet," keith said as he moved to the right side of the wig holder and grabbed a bit of the hair from the back. 

"and don't comment about how i should get rid of mine," keith looked sternly at the camera, pointing the scissors at it. 

"it's not even a mullet anyway," keith muttered to himself as he began cutting. 

lance chuckled at that. 

the sound of cutting was peaceful and lance found himself closing his eyes again. 

he started to feel sleepy and the cuban boy eventually feel asleep to the sound of fake hair being cut and the whispers of keith's deep soft voice. 

"goodnight, darling…"


End file.
